fnvdustfandomcom-20200215-history
Cannibals
"Safety lies just ahead! Keep your gun holstered. Don't make any sudden movements. We'll meet you." — Salvation is at Hand! Cannibals 'are survivors driven mad by the harsh conditions of the waste, given over to hunting and eating their fellow men as chattel. Cannibals are equipped with a wide range of improvised weapons and seem to have a strong penchant for grenades and explosives though this would seem counter intuitive to their predilection for eating human flesh. These enemies are extremely common in areas that were previously inhabited (see below). Cannibal Controlled Areas 'Cannibal Camp '- The former Mojave Outpost would appear to just recently have been overrun by cannibals as several living and recently slaughtered captives can be found on location. 'Hill Town- The cannibals of Hill Town represent a combination of cannibal survivors and former NCR personnel. Whether this NCR personell was turned and compromised the former camp in the time leading up to its capture, or if savaging cannibals are posing using the gear of the vanguished as disguise is unknown. Cannibal Fort- The Gun Runners were apparently unable to hold off the incursions of cannibals and Cloud Victims and were thus either overrun by cannibalistic survivors or became cannibals themselves out of desperation Primm- Cannibals hold a substantial garrison in the former town of Primm, venturing forth in order to capture unwary survivors from camps near the former NCR CF. Novac- Following a brutal legion occupation in the aftermath of the second battle of Hoover Dam, the surviving townspeople and their legion occupiers ran out of food in the wake of the NCRs withdrawal. Drawing on his experiences as a tribal before being drafted into the legion, the centurion Quintus Avernus condemned the subjugated people of Novac to be eaten, to provide succor to the remaining legionaries. Over time, the garrison's Legion identity became subsumed in worship of Mo-Tel, an idol drawn from the former motel mascot. The Mo-Tel cultists are known to be at odds with the tribals of Three Crosses and skirmishes between the two groups are frequent. Fields of Salvation- The former NCR sharecropper farms have since become home to a cannibal cult, ostensibly connected to the cannibal groups residing in the New Vegas Sewers. Engagements with cloud victims and NCR patrols are frequent. Quarryville- The Quarryville cannibals rely on the Deathclaw infestation at Quarry Junction to protect them against incursions from the tunnelers and the NCR presence at Black Mountain. They seem to favor picking off survivors from the Long 15 en route to Vegas Aurelia- Aurelia is ruled over by Aurelius of Phoenix, King of Aurelia, Hoover canyon and the Holy Roman Empire and consists of a massive cannibal presence, mostly armed with melee weapons and grenades. Since the focus of its subjects seems to be on fulfilling the sovereign's demand for various junk on pain of death, it is unknown what their relationship with other cannibal groups may be. New Vegas Sewers- The cannibal occupation of the New Vegas Sewers uses a pre-Fall era radio broadcast to lure unsuspecting survivors into the labyrinthine sewer systems with the promise of food and shelter. Having destroyed most of the ladders out, the cannibals are then free to prey on these hapless individuals with impunity. Category:Factions